Chiburoid
The are Alien Chibu Exceller's android troops that appeared in Ultraman Ginga S. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 300 kg *Origin: Alien Chibu Exceller's base History Ultraman Ginga S Chiburoids are Alien Chibu's enforcers that were built to serve him. Lead by Android One Zero, they were tasked to go into the Victorian civilizations to steal the Victorium Crystal. Some of them served as Exceller's guards and several assisted One Zero. Whenever she needed their help, she would threw or open a ball canister that turned into multiple Chiburoids. In episode 3, the Chiburoids arrive on Earth in Lived Inpelaizers, using Chibu Sparks. All of them managed to overpower Ultraman Ginga alone. When Victory transformed, he used Eleking Tail to eliminate the Chiburoids/Inpelaizers. As the army about to be defeated, Alien Guts Vorst MonsLived into King Joe Custom and gained the upper hand on Victory until Ultraman Ginga arrived and transform into Ginga Strium to eliminate remaining Inpelaizers with Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray and Ultraman's Specium Ray and defeated Vorst/King Joe with Ultraseven's Wide Shot. Near the first half's final, Chiburoids were summoned again by One Zero to raid the UPG Live Base. All of them eventually destroyed by UPG members. With One Zero abandoned by Exceller, the Chiburoids' leadership were shifted to Bolst and finally Alien Zetton Berume. Berume and remaining Chiburoid armies banded with the former top three minions of Dark Lugiel, Alien Valky, Alien Icarus, and Alien Nackle Gray as to attack Victorians and human survivors until they were defeated. With all evil forces on Earth defeated, all known active Chiburoids were destroyed. If any others existed, they would inactive on Exceller's abandoned ship. Trivia *The Chiboirds' suit were modified from the Reionics Hunters' suits. *In episode 7, One Zero was shown to summon her Chiburoids in a manner of a bowling ball by throwing their canister ball into a pair of UPG guards, as it activated and send them away while the troops appeared and marched. This was purposely made as an inside joke since a bowling crash noise was also heard. **Similarly, this scene may had been an allusion to The Matrix Reloaded film, as a similar effect happens when Neo fights the Agent Smith clones. *The way the Chiburoids are summoned is similar to how the Anaroids from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and the Wompers from Gekisou Sentai Carranger are summoned, appearing from a small, compact canister. Ultraman Taiga A Chiburoid was seen fighting against other aliens in one of Volk's flashbacks. Two other Chiburoids appeared in the Kaiju laboratory that the Villain Guild ran. They captured Hiroyuki Kudo and a boy named Kanta, who snuck into their lab to rescue his pet Moko. The Chiburoids were dealt with when Homare Souya appeared. Powers and Weapons *Martial Art Skills: Like Android One Zero, Chiburoids are quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat. *Chibu Spark: Chiburoids are sometimes given Chibu Sparks to use if Exceller's plans call for it. *Gun: On certain missions, Chiburoids can arm themselves with guns that used for combat. :;Ultraman Taiga *Club: A Chiburoid in Taiga was armed with a club. Chiburoid Chibu Spark.png|Chibu Spark Chiburoid Gun.png|Gun Chiburoid Sword.png|Club Gallery C_tibloid.png One Zero & Chiburoids.jpg|Android One Zero leading a squad of Chiburoids. Exceller1.png wanzero vs roids.png id:Chiburoid Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Armies Category:Dark Lugiel Rangers